The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors having matched coupling, and more particularly, to electrical connectors having ground contacts arranged along a perpendicular bisector of corresponding signal contacts.
Modular connectors are in wide use in electronic systems, such as computer systems. The modular connectors are used to connect various components within the systems, such as peripheral devices or networks, with the computers. Typically, the modular connectors represent either a plug assembly or a header assembly which are mated in order to provide an electrical connection between components of the system.
The modular connectors typically include a plurality of signal contacts and ground contacts. The signal and ground contacts are arranged in rows and/or columns. The signal contacts are typically arranged in pairs and, along with a corresponding ground contact, form a contact set that, transmits a differential signal. However, electrical interference and cross talk occur between the signal contacts of adjacent contact sets. Because, the signal contacts are arranged in rows and/or columns in-line with each other, two adjacent signal contacts may electrically interfere and produce cross-talk with each other. The electrical interference and cross-talk among signal contacts reduces the speed and operating efficiency of the system. Modular connectors also suffer from decreased performance due to impedance discontinuities. For example, discontinuities in differential and/or common mode impedance may exist. Problems with electrical interference, cross-talk and/or impedance discontinuity are exaggerated as the density of the modular connectors is increased, as the size of the modular connectors is decreased, and/or as the data rates are increased.
Moreover, conventional modular connectors experience certain difficulties during manufacturing. For example, due to the increased density and/or decreased size of the modular connectors, manufacturing the modular connectors may be difficult and time consuming.
Thus a need exists for modular connectors that may be manufactured in a cost-effective and reliable manner. A need exists for modular connectors that have increased signal throughput. A need exists for modular connectors that have a reduction in noise.